


Little Things

by Nellsie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellsie/pseuds/Nellsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short drabbles I worked on and put up on Tumblr. If I do this for any of my other OCs and their partners, I'll add the appropriate pairings in. For now it's just a two shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sera & Alethea

There are six things that happen within the span of a few minutes, and Alethea notices quite a few of them.

> **1.**

The sunlight is somehow right on the side of Sera’s face, and behind her, shining like a halo of white and yellow around her. Alethea is glad, because it feels like the world knows that they deserve a spotlight.

> **2.**

They’re staring at each other for a moment. Sera is smiling, and Alethea is smiling. Sera’s eyes - which are grey and brown and wonderful - are on Alethea’s lips, and Alethea’s eyes - which are blue and bright and beautiful - are on Sera’s. Her lips curve because she can see what’s Sera’s about to do, and for a few seconds, she keeps still.

> **3.**

There are only a few seconds between these and the next few moments where Sera _isn’t_  kissing Alethea, but while she isn’t, she gets closer, and Alethea can feel Sera’s breath on her face for around two moments before the gap between them is closed.

> **4.**

The kiss itself is more than pleasant, if Alethea has anything to say about it. She and Sera are both experienced in the matter of _good kissing,_ but it’s more than just that. Part of it is just that Sera is _there,_  and Alethea just likes being around her. The kissing might just be a _very_  pleasant side benefit.

> **5.**

_Hands._  Alethea’s hands rest right on Sera’s waist, while Sera’s hands - at first - are on Alethea’s hips. Then a few seconds pass, and one hand moves up her side, then strokes her cheek and runs through black hair as Sera stops kissing Alethea’s mouth and starts making a line down her neck.

> **6.**

“Get a room.” Alphys says as she walks by, and Sera pulls away from the kiss just in time to stick her tongue out at Alethea’s borderline _traitorous_  sister. Alethea laughs, and Sera looks back at her with a smile.

“We gonna continue this inside, then, Buckles?” Sera says, and Alethea is grateful that whatever she did to deserve Sera, it lasts.


	2. Alphys & Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys gets a kiss and Alethea gets very underwhelming vengeance.

Alphys will admit that it’s harder for her to note the little things. She’s not well versed in capturing every little detail, but there are some things that she takes notice of, sometimes.

> **1.**

She is leaning over the battlements, taking a moment for herself. She is allotted time alone, of course. The air is cold, and some of the wind hits her face. It’s not enough to be bothersome, of course.

> **2.**

Cullen has quiet footsteps, but he is still a grown man walking on a stone surface. Eventually she hears him walking up to her. He’s not a foot away from her when she turns to face him. Blue eyes (softer, dimmer than her sister’s) meet brown ones (warm, and a bit tired, but Alphys understands why), and she smiles, just a bit. It’s easier to do that, lately.

> **3.**

Alphys eases into it faster than she could have few months ago. It’s easier to do these things lately, now that she’s used to them. She sometimes worries that her shyness and stuttering and stumbling is horribly obvious. Though she doesn’t think Cullen has ever noticed. Mostly because he does a fair bit of stumbling and stuttering himself, which is good. It means they fit.

> **4.**

She forgets about her hands, for a minute. One of Cullen’s hands is on her waist, and one of Alphys’s hands hangs to her side, while the other is planted on the platform next to her. She does reach out to touch his arm when he starts to pull away, but she doesn’t quite know why.

> **5.**

She is almost latching to the kiss for a moment, before he pulls away. When he does, he looks at her, and it’s sort of an intense look. Like one when someone realizes something _just then._  He takes a step away from Alphys, and as he smiles as he turns. Then an arrow hits the floor beside them, and Cullen stops to hear someone yelling.

> **6.**

“Get a room, you two!” Alethea shouts from atop one of the towers on the battlements. Sera is beside her, holding her bow and smiling proudly. They’ve made their point, evidently. Alphys can’t tell if she’s impressed or mortified.

Cullen looks at the couple atop the tower, then at Alphys, and then he raises an eyebrow. “Is your sister always like that?”

Alphys shrugs, and smiles. The tips of her ears are pink, mostly because she can’t really help feeling the tiniest bit embarrassed. “It’s a joke, sort of. I’ll explain it later.” She says.

She doesn’t ever really explain it. Cullen has siblings, he’ll figure it out.


End file.
